


Goodbye, My Owls

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Yukie reflects on her time as the Owl's manager and considers what's in store for the future as she opens their going-away gifts.





	Goodbye, My Owls

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the HQ Girls Zine, which unfortunately didn't make it (sales for HQ zines lately are pretty sorry, it seems). I loved this little piece, though, and encourage you to try and find the contributor's works!

She waited until she was alone to open her gifts. They’d tried to throw her a party of her own, some silly thing to honor the three years she’d spent as their manager, but she’d shot down that idea without a second thought.

After all, she just did what every decent manager did when it came to taking care of her boys. It wasn’t anything special. They were all amazing, her owls - most of them her classmates who would be graduating the same as her in a few days. A few would even be attending the same university. The thought of putting up with Bokuto without Akaashi around to hold his attention was a bit daunting, but she knew things would be fine.

Looking around the equipment room one last time, she contemplated her past. Her fingers brushed over the equipment, things she would soon be turning over to Kaori-chan’s capable hands. Kaori was still a bit shy, but Yukie had no doubt that she’d be up for the challenge of helping Akaashi usher in the next generation of Fukurodani players. Yukie promised herself she wouldn’t be back here every weekend to watch them practice, but she also knew Bokuto would probably drag her along once in a while.

Unless she got busy.

A part of her just wanted to remember this the way it was, with Komi yelling and Konoha’s sly remarks, the squeak of sneakers on the court, the whistle of the refs. Onaga chuckling nervously at something Sarukui said, Washio practicing blocks with Bokuto and Akaashi while Yamiji looked over all of them with pride. It was perfect. 

It was over.

Biting her bottom lip she sat down, pulling the basket of presents close enough that she could start to say goodbye. The first card she pulled out was green and had little hand-drawn owls all over it, very carefully addressed to Shirofuku-senpai. She laughed, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth. Onaga was always so polite. Strong, though. He’d be good support for Akaashi in the next year. Carefully slitting the envelope open with her penknife, she pulled out a card, admiring the delicate watercolor owls painted on the front and appreciating the gentle message written inside. There was a gift certificate for her favorite Yakitori place. It made her laugh again, feeling all warm inside as she carefully placed the card back in the envelope and set it to the side.

Washio’s card was terse but affectionate and included a gift certificate to a market close to her new university. Sarukui and Komi had gone in together on a set of owl-shaped kitchen utensils, with the cutest little pair of brown and white salt and pepper shakers she had ever seen. Konoha had bought her an autographed copy of his grandmother’s classic cookbook. It almost made her roll her eyes, but not really. It was actually a thoughtful gift. She’d gone over to their house for dinner a couple of times with her parents, and the elder Konoha-san was an excellent cook.

Akaashi’s gift was a bit different and made her pause, tears welling up again as she looked at the small handpainted scroll. It was square, a light blue background with an owl in the middle outlined by a delicate hand. It wasn’t perfect, but Akaashi’s brushwork was as talented and elegant as always. She already knew it would be one of the things going up near the altar in her new place.

Bokuto’s envelope wasn’t nearly so neat. It was also bulging a bit. Crinkling her nose suspiciously, Yukie opened it up and laughed out loud at the messy collection of bills and coins stuffed inside. There was a paper note as well.

_Sorry! I know it’s late, but it’s all here!_ it said, confusing her for a moment before she had to throw back her head and sigh.

Of course, trust Bokuto to give her a gift that was actually just a repayment of his debt.

Ah well, she thought, letting the note slip to the floor. It turned over in the air, catching her eye as she saw something written on the back. Curious, she bent down and picked it up, just starting to read it when she heard the loud slap of shoes on the court outside the door.

Looking up she widened her eyes as Bokuto slammed open the door to the storage room, panting before giving her a big grin.

“Sorry!” he said. “I just - I had to get - I didn’t want you to think -”

“Eh?” Yukie asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Akaashi said to make sure to tell you that the money wasn’t your gift so you wouldn’t think it was and said it wasn’t a good idea to put it in with the other gifts but I didn’t want to forget so -” Bokuto said, taking a deep breath, “here!”

Yukie blinked, studying him. It wasn’t like it surprised her to have Bokuto barge in like this, but she was still a bit confused. “Here?” she asked.

“What? Oh!” he said, pulling his arm from behind his back. “Oh yeah, I should give you the gift.”

He had a paper gift-bag hanging from his hand, swaying slightly. Mystified, she got up and took it from him, peeking inside and raising an eyebrow at what she saw. “Ah -”

“Open it properly!” Bokuto said, bouncing on his feet and following her as she walked back to the bench. “I wanted to give it to you in person, even though you didn’t want a party. Plus, I was afraid it might get knocked over in the box.”

Chuckling, Yukie sat down and carefully reached inside the bag, pulling out a small porcelain pot. Some dirt had spilled over the edge anyway - probably from Bokuto’s enthusiastic running, though she didn’t have the heart to tell him that. The pot was in the shape of a brown and white owl and held a delicate yew bonsai tree.

“It’s perfect,” Yukie said, gently brushing her fingers over the soft needles of the evergreen. 

“Yeah?” Bokuto asked, crouching down in front of her. “I know how much you like the one on Coach Yamiji’s desk, and well, it just seemed fitting. You’ve helped us grow so much, after all, I know you’re good at taking care of things.”

“What?”

Looking up at her he smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Well yeah, Yukie-chan. We wouldn’t be half the team we are today without you, ya know. Pruning us and encouraging us and making sure we have everything we need - we owe you everything!”

“Oh,” Yukie said, biting her lips as she felt the tears that had threatened earlier start to rise up again. “Oh, ah. Thank you.”

Trust Bokuto to be the one who was so straightforward and earnest she didn’t know what to do with it.

A small sound at the door made her look up, smiling when she saw Akaashi standing there. Of course. 

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said gently, “perhaps we should let Shirofuku-san have some time alone with things?”

Trust Akaashi to be aware of everything and make sure everyone was perfectly comfortable.

“Ah, of course!” Bokuto said, giving her a big grin. “Don’t forget, we’re all meeting up for dinner later! Yamiji said he’s paying for it! We all want you and Akaashi to do one of those eating competition things like you did last time, that was awesome!”

A laugh bubbled up out of Yukie’s throat, and she gave him a smile. “I won’t forget, Bokuto,” she said, letting her gaze drop down to the plant in her lap as he walked out the door.

Trust her boys to -

Oh, oh how she was going to miss this. Miss them all.

Even if almost all of them had decided to get her gifts related to food.

That was fine, though. She did like cooking, and she did like to eat.

A small lavender envelope caught her eye, tucked away behind the others. Setting the tree to the side, Yukie pulled it out and opened it.

_Yukie-senpai,_ the message read, _I don’t have words to express how much you have meant to me over the past few months, and how thankful I am that you picked me to be your assistant. Over and over again I have felt honored to be by your side, watching the way you handle all of the players. I will miss you terribly but know that the Fukurodani Volleyball Team will be well taken care of because of everything I have learned from you. Thank you for everything._

It was true, she thought. Things would grow and change, just like the tree sitting next to her. Next year her owls would be almost a whole different team, but it would be a successful one thanks to Kaori, Akaashi, and Onaga. She’d always be welcome back, but it wouldn’t be her team any longer.

But she would always have her owls, even if they all flew off in different directions. No matter what happened, the future would be theirs.

And she’d still be able to out-eat them all.


End file.
